Nagi the Spurious
Nagi is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. She appears as one of the main characters in the fourth edition of the series. She is the only female character to appear in continuity within the storyline since Bloody Roar 2. Her beast form, Spurious, in biological terms, means a structure that has a comparable appearance but nonetheless has a diverse structure. This identifies what she shares similar powers with the Unborn. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar 4 During the XGC and tabula/crest incident, Nagi was mortally wounded while trying to stop Xion, who was on a rampage against the Zoanthropes to absorb power for the tabula. It was during this time that Gaia copied the Unborn powers and created 'The Spurious' in order to try and seek out the Unborn and absorb it into the body. With this power inside Nagi, she was able to survive the attack, though the power stayed dormant because Yugo and the others overcame the incident. A year later, Xion was taken over by the Unborn and 'The Spurious' began to awake. Nagi wanted to know more about this strange power that had awoken within her and set out on a journey to find Xion. ... Overcome by the power of the Unborn, Nagi is ready to finish off Ryoho, who can no longer defend himself. She raises up her blade, shouting her goodbye to Gaia's dragon. Though she is interrupted as Yugo comes charging in on the scene. Nagi looks over her shoulder in shock as Yugo punches her across the room. The force separates Nagi from the Unborn spirit, which can't believe what has just happened. Mana seizes the moment and traps the Unborn with her powers, though she can't hold him for long, begging for someone to destroy him. Nagi wakes up at that point, free of the influence and clearly in shock. Capitalizing, she lets out a cry and drives her blade arm through the Unborn. The spell shatters, as does the Unborn. Nagi collapses with exhaustion. When she awakens, Yugo and Mana are stood over her. She asks where she is and what happened. Yugo can't find the words to explain, so Mana takes over. She tells Nagi that her Unborn powers were given to her so she could defeat the White Zoanthrope, but she was taken over and came to destroy the dragon - The dragon's purpose was to protect the world but ended up causing all the trouble. Mana says its thanks to Nagi that the evil is destroyed and the dragon is resealed again, though Nagi can never become human again. Nagi says that she shouldn't go through the trouble, that she will accept it as a part of her from then on. Though she does have a bone to pick with Yugo, raising her blade at the surprised man as she asks if he just beat her up. He gulps as he tries to find a good explanation, but the moment is easily ruined as the three hear Ryoho snoring behind them, and they are all overcome with laughter. Characters Personality She has a very passive nature. She can appear somewhat broody at times, though underneath she is a playful young girl with a good heart. This is shown in her ending when she is joking with Yugo and in one of her win poses when she crouches, giggling as she asks her fallen opponent if they want another shot. Appareance Also see: Nagi Outfits ... Affiliation Xion ... Gameplay ... Beast Drive ... Official Artworks Trivia * A recurrent critic about Nagi, from the community and the reviews, is that she's too similar to Kasumi for Dead Or Alive. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bloody Roar 4 Characters